Just a Normal Picnic
by Adorkable8D
Summary: The brawlers go on a picnic., just a normal little picnic. But does it stay normal when they end up getting lost and find themselves in the Leaf Village? And with Team 7 showing them around town? YAOI! SHUNXDAN! SASUNARU!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first story! Hope you like! And by the way, all the bakugan are HUMAN in this fanfic! This is when they're all older too. I don't watch Bakugan, so I have no clue what personality each character has exactly. The brawlers are all 15, except for Julie, Alice, and Shun. They can be 16 and so can Naruto, while Sasuke and Saukra are 17.

Name:Drago  
Hair:messy golden blonde with crimson red highlights  
Eyes:jade green  
Skin tone:golden tan

Name:Tigrerra  
Hair:Black with one streak of white  
Eyes:gray  
Skin tone:pale

Name:Skyress  
Hair:Green  
Eyes:honey brown  
Skin tone:pale

-----------

"Dan, are you sure we're not lost?" Asked Marucho.

"Of course we're not!" Dan yelled back.

"Uhhh, okayyy," Runo stated sarcastically.

"Don't whine, Julie!" Runo hissed.

The group had scheduled a picnic and decided to walk there. But little Mr. Smartypants(A.K.A Dan) just _had_ to lead the way.

"Dammit, Dan, why the _-beep- _are you so stupid." Drago angrily snapped.

"Cuz he just is, I think its natural for-" Runo was interrupted by another voice.

"Yo, who the hell are you people?!" The brawlers turned their heads to Dan.

"That wasn't me,"

"What village are you kids from?" It wasn't any of them, but a pale raven haired boy, maybe just about a year or two older then them. The older male had crimson, scary eyes!

_"OMG, I swear they were red at first and now they've suddenly turned onyx!" _Thought Dan.

"Maybe they're rouge ninja?" Suggested a young boy/girl(it was hard for them to tell) with golden blonde hair and sun-kissed skin. He had the purest blue eyes. The first and second looked like exact opposites.

"The only ninja here is Shun!" Runo corrected.

"Don't lie!" There was another girl. This one had pink hair, jade green eyes, and pale skin. She also seemed to have anger issues!

_"__Heyyy, chill, they can hang out in the Leaf Village anytimee," _A middle-aged looking women behind Pinkie had said. She had blond hair in pigtails and amber brown eyes. The women looked like she was drunk, apparently.

"Baa-chan, stop drinking! It's bad for your health!"

"Well, I suggest you wait till Tsunade's in better, ehhh, condition." Said a masked man. "They can walk around the village, but keep an eye on each and every one of them."

Evil eyes, Blondie, and Pinkie all nodded, and with that the masked guy and drunk women disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Okay, well, my name's Naruto!" Said-boy chirped to the brawlers.

"Sasuke." The Ice Prince stated coldly.

"Sakura here!"

Everyone began introducing themselves to each other and getting into random conversations.

"So, what now?" Asked Naruto.

"I guess we each show these people Konaha. Shun, Drago, and Alice can come with me." Sasuke answered.

"I'll take Runo, Tigrerra, and Julie." Offered Sakura.

"And that leaves me with Dan, Marucho, and Skyress!" The ever-so joyous blond beamed.

-------

And that's the end of this chapter! Bye! And Happy Holidays too!


	2. Let's have some fun!

Me again! Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays! My second chapter, btw you already know this but I sadly don't own anything in this story. I made up the events, but not the characters. Okay, so lets get started!

--------

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Asked Naruto.

"Home! My feet hurt!" Marucho whined.

"C'mon! Man-up! I'm takin' you three to Ichiraku for ramen!"

"Yay!" Dan cheered.

--------At Ichiraku

"Hey, um, where's the restroom?" Marucho asked Naruto politely. "I really have to go."

"Yeah, me too." Skyress agreed.

"The boy's bathroom is right over there," Naruto pointed "And the girl's bathroom should be right across from it."

The two walked away, leaving Naruto and Dan alone. The two boys took their seats and each ordered a bowl of ramen.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked Dan while slurping the noodles.

"Nothing really. I'm going to the circus with my parents and cousins this weekend. You?"

"Missions, missions, and oh wait-more missions!"

"Hahaha," dan laughed. "Ya know, you're really fun to talk to!" Dan smiled, but then his smile softened and soon turned into a frown.

"What''s wrong?"

"Well, uh, em...you don't wanna know."

"C'mon, tell me! Maybe I can help!" Naruto gave Dan his famous Uzumaki-grin, which made him feel a lot better.

"Me and my best friend haven't been talking lately. He keeps looking at me weirdly. Everytime I ask him if he wants to hang out, he says no and walks away. I catch him starring at me. I don't think he likes me anymore." Dan's answer was miserable, and he refused to look Naruto in the eyes.

"I know how you feel. Sasuke's been doing the exact same with me." Naruto replied "What's your best friend's name?"

"Shun. He's the quiet one in Sasuke's group."

"Naruto!"

Both the blonde and brunette whipped around to see a tall, pale, raven.

"Sasuke!"

POUNCE!

"Hahahaha!" Naruto half laughed half giggled. His legs were wrapped around Sasuke's waist and it looked like he was getting a piggy-back ride!

"Naru-chan," Sasuke smiled and then chuckled at his dobe's stupidity and cuteness "Usuratonkachi,"

Sasuke put Naruto down. "Kakashi's orders were to watch over eah and every one of them! I saw the short blonde and the girl with the green hair walking all alone!"

"They had to use the bathroom!"

"Then you should've found Sakura and asked her to come into the bathroom with the girl! And why not follow the kid?!"

"I _trust_ them Sasuke! That's what friends do!" Naruto then did something he really shouldn't have. He pouted.

Sasuke was about to 'do' something to his idiot, but Shun came in to rescue our little Naruto from being ravished.

"Sasuke," He said and Sasuke immediately let-go of his planned intentions.

"Hn." Said Sasuke as he led Shun, Drago, and Alice away.

--------With Sasuke's group

"Sasuke, what was that?!" Shun hissed quietly. He was positive that Alice wouldn't hear him, but Drago, he wasn't so sure of.

"He pouted! You would've done the same if it was the brunette!" Sasuke whispered harshly.

"You-" Shun started "...yeah, you're right I would've too." He mumbled, looking away.

"So...wanna go to my place for pizza?"

"Sure."

--------With Sakura's group

"I Wonder how the boys are doing," Sakura said.

"Well, Naruto's probably really angry right now. Dan's in his group."

"Hahaha!" Julie laughed. "But you like him!"

"Ye-NO! NO WAY!"

"It's alright, I'm in love with Sasuke." Sakura stated proudly.

The girls all giggled.

"What do you girls want to do?"

"Go shopping!"

"We're always shopping, Julie!" Runo complained. "Instead of buying clothes, how about we design some?"

"They're a shop around here called _Cherry's tailoring Nook_. It's a place where people can design clothes and make them to wear. It's usually for girls." Said Sakura

"That sounds fun! What are we waiting for, lets go!!!"

--------At Cherry's Tailoring Nook

"I think I'll make a dress!" Julie proclaimed.

"I like something cute and sexy." Said Runo.

The girls all began brainstorming and gossiping. While they do that, let's go see what the boys(and Alice) are up to, shall we?

--------With Sasuke's group

"The pizza was really good. Thanks Sasuke." Drago said gratefully.

"What should we do now?" Asked Alice.

"Maybe we should check what the others are doing. I'll call them." Said Sasuke as he took out his Motorola Droid phone.

_Ring ring_

**"Hello?"**

"Sakura, its me, Sasuke. Where are you and the others at?"

**"We're at Chery's Tailoring Nook."**

"Okay, my group and i will be over in a little bit, alright?"

**"Okay."**

"Bye"

Sasuke hung up and turned to the three. "Does anyone have a car and a license? I feel like going to Sea Wold or something."

They all shook their heads.

"Wanna go to the movies? I think we'll manage to walk."

"Sure." Replied Drago and Shun plainly.

"But what about the girls?" Alice protested. "They're all waiting for us."

"Fine. We'll see a short movie and _then_ we'll meet them"

"...okay!"

--------With Sakura's group

"I wonder what's taking them so long!"

"They're boys, Sakura, with minds like theirs it'll take FOREVER!" replied Julie.

"Look! Isn't the outfit I designed pretty?!" Asked Runo excitedly. "But I need a model to wear it first, though."

"Yeah, me too!" Agreed Sakura. "We all do!"

"I know someone who'll do it." Said Runo. "Dan will be the perfect model!"

"But he'll complain. _A lot!_" Remarked Julie.

"I never said he wouldn't."

"Eh, you're right. And I guess I'll take Skyress considering Marucho's too small."

"So my model will be Naruto." Okay, I'll call them up now...

--------With Naruto's group

"-so he pushes me into a lake!" Screamed Naruto.

"NO!"

"Yes! He's such a bastard!"

"What a perverted and mean teach-" Dan was interrupted by Naruto's ringing phone.

"Hold on-" Naruto got his phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

**"Naruto! I really really need you and your group to come over to Cherry's Tailoring Nook! It's super important!"**

"Uh-Okay! I'll be there right away!" And he hung up and ran.

"C'mon, Sakura and her group needs us! She says it's an emergency!" Now everyone's running.

--------With Naruto's group

"Do you think they'll take lo-"

KA-POW!

Naruto busted open the door and looked frantically around. "What's wrong?!" Behind him followed Skyress, Marucho, and Dan, all of them panting and gasping for air.

"Nothing. Why would you think something is wrong?"

"You said you needed us to come here because there's an emergency!"

"Yes! An emergency of fashion!"

"What do you mean?"

By now all the girls in the room(except for Skyress who was still trying to breathe in as much air as possible) were smirking evilly.

"Eeep!"


End file.
